I'm not sick!
by IsadoraBueno
Summary: This is a Johnlock fanfic! I do not own anything! Hope you enjoy my sick fanfic!


The door was gently open and Sherlock turned his head away, maybe, just maybe, this time John would let go.

"Sherlock?" No, no he wouldn't. "Sherlock!" John called again with no patience at all, but Sherlock was... Well... Sherlock. "I know you are not sleeping, you had to see Mycroft one hour ago and I heard you on the phone with him saying you wouldn't be there. For God's sake Sherlock, would you just admit it?" Sherlock turned his face to look at John, his hair was a mess and his expression tired, he didn't have a shirt on, his chest was covered by a blanket and John could see his arms, the skin so white that could have made unwarned people blind. John blushed.

"Admit what?" Sherlock questioned. "That I don't like seeing my brother? I though that was clear, even for your average mind John." He looked... Oh God protect us, bored.

"That you are sick Sherlock!" John said almost so loud that Sherlock opened his eyes in surprise.

" Of course not!" Sherlock said. "My mind has control over my body John, I rule my own body, and I know it sounds impossible for you to believe it because you have an average mind, but I really can, I don't get sick unless I wanted to. I don't have any reasons, cases or whatever to want to be sick, do I?".

John felt like slapping Sherlock, but before he could even move to do it Sherlock broke in a strong, loud cough and had to sit down leaving the blankets to cover his legs only.

"Sherlock!" John put a knee on the bed and, once Sherlock stopped coughing, touched his forehead, "Oh my, you have a temperature." John looked down and saw Sherlock's chest what made him jump out of the bed suddenly and blush, his neck, his cheeks, all red.

"Oh John, your hands are sweating your pupils are dilated, your face is red and you look dizzy, you look like you have a temperature, but I am not pissing you off, am I?" Sherlock said irritated while John breathed slowly.

"If I was sick you would know it, because I am a grown up and I can say that I am sick without any problems, and also, I'm mature enough to take some medication and rest to not just have the knowledge that I'm sick, but get better faster as well." John snapped and Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever, if I say that you can give me any medicines will you let go?" John considered for a second.

"Maybe... If you get better." Sherlock had another strong cough attack and his whole body was shaking, he looked even more pale and once the cough was gone he had his hands on his temples.

"Oh, it hurts!" Sherlock said not meaning to and John couldn't help smiling at him, such a child.

"Okay, that means I am getting the medication." John said victorious and Sherlock rolled his eyes laying down dramatically and going back to his blanket. John brought the medicine and made Sherlock have the pills before he changed his mind, Sherlock looked worse, paler if it was possible and didn't say a word or put up a fight against the pills, he just lied there helpless and John felt bad.

"I'll be right back." Sherlock didn't care, God his head was killing him and when he coughed... Sherlock stopped his thoughts when he heard the door open again and he looked at it, John was trying to pass his mattress through the door, he struggled until it just fell onto the ground inside the room.

"What the bloody hell?" Sherlock hated the noise it did when it hit the ground, it made his head hurt.

"I'll sleep here tonight, I don't trust that you will be okay alone." John said not looking at Sherlock, and Sherlock though that he was intentionally directing his eyes to other stuff, but, oh crap, what was the problem on focusing on things today?

"John, don't be ridiculous, I'm fine" Sherlock said turning his face away, but secretly he loved it, he didn't know why, but he just loved it.

"Who's the doctor?" John said and after he had no answer he completed "Thought so. You will be fine in the morning, this looks like it's gonna pass through the night, you might have some high temperatures though, but you will be fine tomorrow morning, I'm just here to make sure of it." John blushed when he heard his own words in context 'I'll sleep here and you'll have high temperatures tonight'. He blushed even more.

"Fine." Sherlock snapped. "At least I won't be bored." He turned his face back to John, and cot him staring at his face. He loved John's eyes, they were so sweet, with no intention to harm anyone, they were beautiful.

The night came and they were both in Sherlock's room, John was sitting on his mattress editing some things on the blog and seeing how everything was going with the responses. Sherlock was watching him. With the pretext of reading a science book, but he had read that couple times, he knew it line by line, he would be bored if he read it again, so he decided to watch John who looked so cute concentrating.

"I think I'll sleep, whatever you gave me is messing me up, maybe because I didn't need it, because I am not sick..." Sherlock started.

"Oh shut up." John said. "Goodnight, and if you need me, I'll be here." Always, John thought, but didn't say it.

Sherlock fell asleep very fast and John closed his laptop and started watching him, his chest going up and down, so peaceful, so beautiful. It was time for him to sleep too, before he blushed again, it was enough for a day.

In the middle of the night John woke up with Sherlock's voice screaming. "What the bloody hell Sherlock!" But no answer came but the screams, John realized Sherlock was dreaming, actually hallucinating because of his high temperature, he tried to understand what Sherlock was screaming at, what was so scary to make him scream.

"John! JOHN! NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM, NO! PLEASE, PLEASE, HE'S EVERYTHING TO ME, NOOO! JOHN! JOHN, LOOK AT ME, YOU'LL BE OK, NO! NO!" John jumped on the bed, trying to wake Sherlock up and touching his face to calm him down, his fingers came back wet, Sherlock was crying.

"Shhh, Sherlock, it's okay, I'm right here, shhh, no worries, wake up, wake up, I am right here" Sherlock stopped moving for a moment and opened his eyes slowly.

"Ah, thank God John! Oh, that scared me!" John narrowed his eyes, Sherlock's head was on his chest and he was sitting with his back against the wall, his hands in Sherlock's hair moving slowly to calm him down.

"What were you dreaming about?" John asked quietly.

" I don't want to talk about it" Sherlock said fast, still breathing very hard. "But, stay here, stay with me, don't move, promise me you are staying right here will you?" Sherlock sounded helpless and his arm closed around John's waist.

"Of course I will Sherlock, of course, now just relax and sleep dear" John blushed right after the last word, but Sherlock did not seem to care and quickly fell asleep in John's arms, John felt something different, it was peace, it was fulfilment... It was happiness, like he could never want anything else but this. He got himself humming a song that came up on the radio that afternoon... He looked at Sherlock and sang the piece that reminded John of him. "If I had only seen how you smile when you blush or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough I would have known what I was living for..." Sherlock moved and John froze, but he was not awake, and so, John fell asleep with Sherlock in his arms, in the morning he woke up scared that he might have missed anything, what if Sherlock had another bad dream? But he was still there, in his arms.

"Good morning" Sherlock said looking much better, John was right, he was healthy again.

"Good morning" John said, still holding Sherlock, and then was surprised with Sherlock's next action. Sherlock moved his head and touched his lips with John's, John blushed and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the kiss. "Now I know what I am living for John" Sherlock said and hugged him, John was right, what he felt was happiness.


End file.
